Such goggles useful for protection against laser radiation are known, for example, from German Utility Patent DE-GM 85 32 493. Stamped sheet metal parts, primarily of sheet metal having good heat conduction properties, are used with these known goggles.
By providing such shielding, a dependable protection for the eyes of the user independently of the particular angle at which the head is bent, is warranted even when the laser beam does not penetrate through the protective lenses but impinges on the goggle frame from the side, for example.
A significant disadvantage of the known goggles lies in the fact that when using sheet metal parts of sufficient thickness to achieve a satisfactory protective result, the weight of the goggles is considerably increased. This is considered a grave problem, especially in connection with sensitive work such as, for example, during the use of a laser by a physician during surgery. Additionally, stamped sheet metal parts must be either carefully finished or additional protection or padding must be provided to avoid injury to the face of the user or an unpleasant feeling of pressure caused by sheet metal parts which may touch the face. Finally, the making and shaping of suitable sheet metal parts as well as their combination with the frame result in a not inconsiderable amount of expense in their manufacture.